1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a compound testing machine for testing mechanical properties of an optical connector used for connecting or switching the optical lines in an optical communication system. More particularly, it relates to a compound testing machine for testing mechanical properties used for an optical connector, which compositely evaluates mechanical properties with respect to a tensile force including both a straight pull and a side pull, a flex, a twist and an impact among various mechanical properties of the optical connector, by using one machine.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In recent times, many kinds of the optical connectors used for achieving a connection between the optical lines have been developed. These optical connectors mostly have a plug-adapter-plug structure, and mainly use a push-pull structure as a connection method.
Excepting a single-fiber optical connector, due to a packaging density and a working efficiency, a multi-fiber optical connector has been used for a connection of a super multi-fiber cable used in an optical subscriber's network service.
Many kinds of the multi-fiber optical connectors have been manufactured on a commercial scale, together with developing all optical fiber ribbon.
That is, the multi-fiber optical connectors including four-fiber, eight-fiber, twelve-fiber and sixteen-fiber have been developed in response to the optical fiber ribbon's shape. Recently, a new multi-fiber optical connector including eighty-fiber for the super multi-fiber optical cable has been developing.
The new optical connector can be used for achieving a connection between the multi-fiber optical cables and for subscribers as well, and can also be used for a system such as a distributor. In addition, the optical connector can be used for an optical LAN (local area network), a parallel connection between computers, a data-link, or a connection of optical components such as an LD array. Various optical fibers (e.g., optical cables) having a single-fiber and a multi-fiber are used for the above purposes.
Therefore, a testing machine to estimate mechanical properties such as a tensile force of the optical connector connected to the above various optical fibers should be designed.
The testing machine for testing the mechanical properties of the optical connector generally teaches a test method to the users, and is designed to estimate the mechanical properties. A test standard for the testing machine only defines a test condition, a brief construction and a function of the testing machine.
Accordingly, to satisfy the test standard, the apparatus needed to test each of mechanical properties has been respectively manufactured in various shapes.
In case of foreign countries, the apparatus for testing each of the mechanical properties has been separately manufactured in response to each mechanical property.
The EIA (Electronics Industries Association)--455 standards for internationally defining a test condition and a test method of optical components does not include a content about a detailed structure of the apparatus, and only includes a content about the test condition. Also, the EIA--455 standard provides that some test items can be examined by a user's handling, but the user should pay close attention to this handling test.